


Interesting times

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro AU Month 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Feudal Japan, M/M, Samurai and Shinobi, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Tetsuya is in an impossible position and Kagami only makes it worse by trying to make it better.





	Interesting times

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a fic for week 4 during week 3 because my fic for week 3 is not ready lmao

It was nearing midnight and the candle was beginning to burn out.

Tetsuya put his brush away and let the ink dry. His wrist was hurting, so he massaged it for a moment, before he got back to work.

Suddenly he froze, brush hovering over the clean page. He held his breath for a split second and then he exhaled softly in relief.

“You make too much noise.” He said and wrote the first character, followed by next small, black neat writing.

There was silence in the room, but Tetsuya could see a shadow moving from the corner of his eye.

He didn’t spoke more and waited for his visitor to filly emerge from the darkness.

Kuroko didn’t stop writing until he was done with the page and only after he closed his journal, bound and sealed it and cleaned the brush from the excess of ink he turned to the other person in the room.

He took off his mask and the cloth covering his face.

Fiery red hair glistened in the faint candle light.

The man was sweating heavily under the gear, but he didn’t show any other sign of fatigue.

Tetsuya smiled to himself a bit. He knew better.

“You’re breathing is too loud and your steps are too heavy.” He said when he was ordering his desk.

“No one saw me.” The man said with a hoarse voice.

“I did.” Kuroko said when he looked through the rest of the paper he was in possession of.

The man shifted and Kuroko felt how he moved closer to him.

“That was on purpose.”

Kuroko shook his head. It was probably the truth knowing him.

“And no one will see when we’ll be leaving.”

“We?” Kuroko asked and looked at the man who nodded.

“Kagami-kun…” He started and sighed. “You know that’s not possible.”

Kagami-kun didn’t say anything for a moment.

“They’ll find you eventually. There are too many guards on the streets. It’s just a matter of time.”

Kuroko felt a surge of anger and hopelessness. He knew Kagami-kun was right.

“I can smuggle you out of town.” He waited for Kuroko to look at him. “We can leave this place.”

“And hide for the rest of our lives?” Kuroko said.

Kagami-kun was silent.

“We’ll leave the country.”

Kuroko felt taken a back.

“I know which ship sails to America in a week.” He put a hand on Kuroko’s wrist and stroked it with his thumb. It was the first time he touched him this evening.

It was the first time he touched him in weeks actually.

Kuroko observed his hand clad in black. He wore this color once. Not anymore. Now he was hiding. He swallowed, feeling scared.

“What about him?” He tried his last resort. “What about Ryouta-kun?”

Kagami hesitated for a split second.

“We take him with us.”

Kuroko shook his head again.

“He’s just a child. I can’t endanger him like this. He’s….my responsibility.”

Kagami grabbed his shoulder and leaned forward.

“Our. _Our_ responsibility.” He corrected. Kuroko stared at him until Kagami released his hold.

“We’ll take him with us. He’d be safe. We’ll protect him.”

When Tetsuya didn’t answer Kagami sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko whispered, feeling hopeless.

Kagami brushed his hair and cupped his face. His hand was bare now. Kuroko didn’t notice when he took his gloves off.

He wanted to pull away from the touch. His will was too weak when it came to Kagami-kun and he was afraid he would give in to the impossible plan of escape if this kept going.

He leaned into the touch and made a small noise.

Kagami-kun’s eyes softened and gleamed in the soft candle light.

“What’s this?” Kuroko asked and against his better judgement touched Kagami-kun’s face where a small scar cut over his lips. “That’s new.”

Kagami nodded and let the hand he was cupping Kuroko’s face with slid down over his collarbone and stroke it gently.

“There are more.” He said hoarsely when his hand slid down Kuroko’s hakama, tugging it loose here and there.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked, even as he was loosening up Kagami’s own clothes.

Kuroko’s Hakama fell open and Kagami sighed. He touched the candle light with his thumb and forefinger putting out the rest of the light. The room was coated in almost complete darkness.

“Saying goodbye.” Kagami said and pushed Kuroko down on the tatami mats and Kuroko grabbed his hair and pulled him down.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya woke at dawn, but he was already alone.

He covered his eyes when the first rays of sun blinded him for a moment.

His hakama was thrown all around the room, while he himself was laying in his futon, under the covers.

He didn’t remember getting there, so it meant Kagami must have carried and tucked him in.

What he remembered was the way his chest raised and fell when he slept with Kuroko’s head on it. He remembered putting off sleep for as long as he could so he could trace his fingertips over Kagami’s scars, both old and new.

But fatigue eventually won and Tetsuya fell into a dreamless slumber, tucked under Kagami’s chin and covered by pieces of their clothing.

Tetsuya dressed hastily and after tying his clothes he sat at his small desk.

It was as he left it last evening, with one small exception.

There was a letter sitting directly on his journal.

Kuroko stared at it for a moment, before he decided to open it.

It was unmistakably Kagami’s writing. He smiled when he scanned the text and smiled fondly at all the characters which looked less than perfect and let himself indulge in fond memories when he was teaching Kagami-kun to write in their code at the temple, where they trained.

Finally, he read the letter.

_Tetsuya_.

_We have only a week. The ship is scheduled for departure on the fifth day. I have the tickets._

_Take the boy with you and only the necessities._

_I will be waiting everyday around noon in the port._

_We can protect him. Both of us._

_Remember. Noon in the port._

_Don’t be late._

_Taiga._

Tetsuya folded the letter with a sigh. He would just never give up, will he?

He sat in silence for a moment and looked around the small room he occupied.

He only had a few books and spear clothing, a bit of money and of course his journal.

He could probably buy new ink and paper on place.

Tetsuya paused.

In America.

He thought about Ryouta-kun. How would a child from a different country fair there? He was apprehensive on setting out on such a long journey with a five-year-old boy, but they couldn’t stay here forever. They would be found. Tetsuya wasn’t able to protect the boy alone.

Kagami-kun was right.

But America? What would they do there? They didn’t know the language? The customs were different and alien. And-

“Sensei?”

Tetsuya looked up when he heard the quiet, soft voice.

The boy, he was just thinking about was standing behind the paper doors separating Tetsuya’s room and the small pavilion he put Ryouta-kun in.

The boy was obviously up too early and was rubbing at his eye with a small fist.

Tetsuya smiled at the boy.

“What aren’t you sleeping?”

The boy yawned and entered the room.

“Something woke me.” He said with a slight pout. “And now I can’t sleep.”

Tetsuya wondered if it could have been Kagami-kun, but he didn’t really know when he left. It could have been five minutes before he woke, or it could have been hours.

Most likely it was something different.

Tetsuya sat the boy in his lap and they stayed quiet for a moment. Soon the boy’s breathing grew steady.

“Are you sleeping?” Tetsuya asked and combed through golden locks.

The boy shook his head and blinked.

“What are we doing today? Are we going to study?”

Tetsuya didn’t answer at first.

He stared at the letter on his desk and thought about many things.

The riots, the temple, the country which was on the brink of a war.

America.

“No.” He finally said, long after the boy asked and it felt strange answering now.

“We won’t study today.” Tetsuya clarified. The boy looked at him and waited to continue.

“We’ll do something different today.”

They needed…supplies. They needed to move as quickly as possible. He needed….to talk with Kagami.

There were still hours before noon.

He bit his lip.

He’d have to take Ryouta-kun with him though. That was always risky.

But he made up his mind.

“Ryoutak-kun.” He said and pet his hair.

“Tell me. How do you feel about ships?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for week 4: historical au 
> 
> If I'd actually had talent I'd write actual ninja or spy or samurai au. instead i wrote this lol. Please don't ask me for explanation it just came to me and I don't have any follow up to this fic at all. 
> 
> Also sorry to dissapoint everyone who wanted nijna kuroko (ill write one later maybe). hes an ex ninja


End file.
